


Always Care

by die_wiederkehr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: Our Ciel remembers a time where Undertaker took care of him and it comes back.





	Always Care

It was winter. And so it was cold and grey and miserable. Even more so for one Astre Phantomhive who had, once more, found himself sick. His brother and cousin played out in the snow- at his insistence, he couldn't bear to watch them suffer indoors just for his sake- but he wasn't alone.  
  
His father had recruited one of his friends to look after him while Tanaka was busy. So he found himself in the care of the Undertaker, who despite his frightening appearance, had been remarkably gentle and kind with him. He brushed a cool clothe over his forehead, cooling his fever as best they could without letting him out from under his quilts. His fear of the man, at least, had melted away over the past couple years. And his gentle care of him only endeared him to the boy even further.  
  
Most of the time he watched over Astre, the boy just slept. Once in awhile though he would stir for a drink, to ask Undertaker for a story before dozing off in the middle of it, or to get sick. That was never pleasant, the mortician soothing his crying after and getting him a fresh, cool, glass of water to wash out his mouth. And then he was back to watching a sleeping boy, reading a book he'd taken from the library just for the task. If Vincent was going to insist, he was going to have to deal with a few things vanishing here and there for the day. And, thankfully, he'd had a few visits from Tanaka to provide him with deal and regular meals.  
  
It was pleasant though. He could remember the absolute terror Astre had once regarded him with. And now, he was genuinely happy when he would wake and see Undertaker there. Once, he had woken to find the reaper gone, and had been upset until he returned. He'd apologized and tucked the boy back in, guessing he'd had some sort of disturbing fever dream to have woken up so distraught. He'd told him a story, so softly, as he dozed off again, brushing his fingers through damp hair to soothe him even after his breathing had turned even.  
  
And then there was one time he'd woken. He was shivering, still a faint coat of sweat on his brow, and had whined a little.  
  
"I'm cold. And stuffy. It's hard to breathe laying down." He was so miserable, in sight and the way he sounded. Almost on the verge of tears. So Undertaker had fluffed his pillows up a bit so he could sleep upright a bit, tucked the blankets more snugly around him and tried to ease him back to sleep. Except he couldn't fall asleep this time. Oh, how the boy had tried, sitting upright and turned to the side a bit, curling in a ball, but nothing worked. So, finally, Undertaker had moved his seat closer and then sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Come here, little lord. I have an idea." And he had, without objection. Anything, right then, was welcome if it was a chance to sleep more. Then Undertaker scooped him up, making sure he stayed cocooned in his blankets, and settled him against his chest with his head on a shoulder.  
  
"How's this then? A little warmer and you should breathe a little easier." At first, there was no answer but a little sleep hum and he thought he might have already fallen asleep. And then he heard a little mumble.  
  
"S'nicer... like this." He could hear the sleepiness in his voice now and he couldn't help but smile down at the boy, playing with his hair a little and rubbing his back through the blankets.  
  
"Good. Very good. I'll always look after you, y'hear?"  
  
\---  
  
Years later, all was silent as he threw a boy over a banister, watching as his demon leapt to his defense and left himself open. His scythe came down and into the center of his chest, his cinematic record heeding the reapers call.  
  
Nothing he saw pleased him. Nothing the demon did in the guise of a butler seemed enough but what was he expecting from vermin? How dare he ever lay a hand on a Phantomhive? On one of the twins he and their parents had so cherished? It didn't seem enough to kill him but time was short. And even if viewing the record took barely a couple seconds, he wanted no more time wasted.  
  
He tore his scythe from his chest, careless and maybe just a little cruel, and used to momentum to catch the boy in the air. And then, with one more flick of the scythe, he cut the demon in half. The boy in his arms gave a cry- at first he thought him distraught over the demons death and he quickly transformed his scythe back into a sotoba, tucking it away- but then he saw one hand clutching at his covered eye and blood oozing out from under the patch. So that was it. He'd never broken a contract before but if leaving it had bloodied the boy, removing it undoubtedly would as well.  
  
Holding him carefully, Undertaker hugged him to his chest, letting his head rest against his shoulder.  
  
"Didn't I tell you, boy? I'll always look after you."  
  
Through the haze of pain, he looked up at the reaper with his mouth open, half-gaze stunned.  
  
"You... knew..." His breath hitched as Undertaker nodded. "But you always said- you never distinguished us before..."  
  
"It never mattered before. Now, sleep. You'll need it." He already looked exhausted from his ruined eye, skinned knees, and slight swelling he could feel in his ankles along with the freezing water he'd been wading through across this doomed ship.


End file.
